Thumper
Thumper is an evil rabbit and a cannibal that lives in Teletubby Land. He was also the founder of the dreaded Cult of Lythronax, before Lythronax itself took over. History Thumper was originally the leader of the Teletubby Land Bunnies, and was always hated by everyone who ever heard of him. Even people who heard the word "Thumper" thought "Wow, I hate whoever has that name." He occaisonally saw the Teletubbies, but never cared about them. This all changed however, when he killed Tinky Winky for no reason in an episode of Teletubbies. When the other Teletubbies found out, they immediately forced Thumper to take Tinky Winky's place, until he respawned after the end of the episode. During the episode, Thumper usually acted very sad and mad because of this. Sometimes when the Teletubbies have there backs turned, he will usually take out his gun and point it at them. However usually right before pulling the trigger, he would be stopped by Captain 0. When the episode was aired, "fans" where confused. Everyone started boycotting the show in an attempt to demand where Tinky Winky was. However whenever they walked up to Teletubbies Studios, the creator will just tell them to Shut Up. Then he will throw captain crunch at them until they will eventually explode.Thumper however, was delighted. When he ate Tubby Custard and Tubby Toast, he fell in love with it. He decided to turn all Humans into them, so he could eat them. To ensure his plan would succeed, Thumper joined the Teletubbies full-time, helping make the Tubby-tron 3000, and using it to become a Teletubby, having discovered that they can respwan. Thumper was turned back into a bunny in the Teletubbies' defeat during the show's hiatus, but he frequently re-transforms himself now the hiatus is over. A while later, in 1616, Lythronax was reborn in Hell, and Thumper got a perfect view of it all. Then it soon after went on a rampage in Teletubby Land, killing everything in sight. Thumper was inspired by this beast. It was more vicious, destructive, and bloodthirsty than the Teletubbies had ever been! Thumper then killed a bunny near him and brought it to Lythronax as a sacrifice. Shocked at how bitter the soul tasted, Lythronax was very pleased at Thumper and decided to spare him. Thumper thought this new beast was more worthy of worshipping than Satan. He then founded the Cult of Lythronax, and invited other Teletubby Land bunnies to join. They currently make up a fifth of all members. Trivia *Before he joined the Teletubbies, he made a film Thumper Vs. The Teletubbies as part of a grand plot. It made a million UnDollars, but when the money arrived, he had joined the Teletubbies, and was busy killing humans, so it went to Rich Guy. * He is rivals with Snowball. Category:Teletubbies Category:Terrorists Category:Monsters Category:Haters Category:Maniacs Category:Rabbits Category:Guys Category:Animals Category:Losers Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Scary Category:Freaks Category:Weirdos Category:Nazis Category:Idiots Category:Dangerous Things Category:Teletubby Army Category:People that live in Teletubby Land Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Evil Category:CRIMES